To Be With You
by Mita427
Summary: {BuffySpike(William)} {{DISCONTINUED FOR NOW}} Buffy and William finally meet after years of separation. With a life-altering decision coming their way, will their love shine or shatter? Based on the Hindi Movie Devdas.
1. Prologue

**Title: **To Be With You

**Author:** Mita or Mita427, whatever you please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except maybe a couple that I made up. [And since this is a WIP, I'm not exactly sure when the fictional characters will come in.] I am not a genius and I do not have mass amounts of money that I have made from my smartness, so that basically means all Buffy/Angel characters belong to him, you know the drill. The plot and storyline aren't mine either, that is derived from the Hindi movie, Devdas. [The new one with Shah Rukh Khan, Aishwariya Rai, and Madhuri Dixit, if you were wondering.]

**Summary:** _Based on the Hindi movie Devdas. Buffyand William finally meet after years of separation. With a life-altering decision coming their way, will their love shine or shatter?___

**Rating:** It's a Hindi movie, what do you expect? Oh, maybe a few swears sprinkled about. 0:) 

**Distribution: Want, take, have, _just make sure you give me credit and let me know!_**

_Prologue_

_"Willy! Willy!" The little girl screamed as she called out to her friend. Held back by the strong arms of her mother, she struggled to get loose and run towards the car, but she was hopeless. Tears streamed down her face as she shouted over and over. She knew he could hear her, she knew it. He was staring back at her, knowing this was the last time he'd get to see her. His father's arms held tight around his shoulders as the limousine revved up and started on its way. He watched on as the girl wriggled and twisted and bashed in attempt to free herself from the bonds. He blond hair which was in neat ponytails not minutes ago, were now in two heaps of bare bundles, knotted and forgotten. The dress that she wore ever so often, tattered and faded, was now ripped and covered in dirt in her futile attempt to reach him._

_He touched the cold glass of the window with his tiny fingers and tried to touch her once more, but the mere movement wasn't close enough. He gazed through the window as unshed tears threatened to surface. He was leaving to do what all generations in his family did when they turned the tender age of eight. He was leaving to be what his forefathers were; be as great as they were remembered for. To study, to learn, to be great is the reason for his friend's distress. Against his will he was being pushed into a new world without her._

_His destination: __London__, __England__. All the farther away, no distance could separate them. For they were meant for each other, they were meant to be together. They didn't know it, but they were two in a billion. From the petty fights to the loving support, nothing mattered to them except the bond that they shared. Their love would never grow cold or old. Their love would shine through the darkest days and cover as a blanket on cold nights._

_As he snapped back to reality, he glanced back at her to soak in every detail of her face and to capture every essence. The tears finally fell as it hit him that he was going forever. The arms around him tightened as he cried silently and then tore his eyes away._

_"Willy! Willy!" The cries finally died down as the car drove out of sight. The girl ceased her thrashing and lay sobbing in her mother's embrace. A hiccup with each breath taken, time together vanished with each breath lost. Her mother patted her head soothingly to calm her aching daughter as she laid her down to rest on this day she will never forget._

10 Years Later

The match flickered as the wind blew a soft breeze her way. She shielded the match with her delicate hand as she lit the candle. The flame lit the wick and the candlelight danced with the soft blow of the wind. Ten years, two months, and twenty days. For ten years, two months, and twenty days she lit a candle each night to feel the presence of him. She watched the candle as it mingled with the night air as she did with her Willy long ago.

            She grew older, she grew beautiful, she grew smarter, but her love for him never lessened. She knew she'd see him once again. Whether it may be tomorrow or when she grew old and weary. She would see him once again and hold him close. She would never make that mistake again, she'd never let him go.

            The candlelight illuminated her face as she looked into it. Her evergreen eyes shone with a twinkle that only an angel could possess. Her tan skin glowed so vibrant. Her golden locks perfectly situated about her face for that final touch.

            She picked up her candle and placed it next to her bed. She sat down to admire its beauty before being pulled out of her oblivion.

                        "Buffy! Buffy!" Her mother shouted. 

                        "In here" She responded as she strode over to her door.

                        "There's a letter for you," Her mother told her, which was all she needed to know.

            Buffy cautiously took the letter from her mother's hands before she opened the envelope and began reading the curvy, elegant handwriting. Her heart skipped a beat and with every missing beat, it quickened its pace. With every word she read a bud of hope in her heart began to bloom into a flower. She finished reading the letter and sat down uneasily into her chair. She hugged the piece of paper close to her heart as she could and smiled like she never had before.

                        "Well, what does it say?" Her mother eagerly asked.

            She took one last moment to bask in her moment of bliss and looked at her mother in a way that her mother had never seen. 

                        "He's coming home," Was her simple response that changed her life forever. 

**A/N: Anyone who has ever read my fics before knows that I'm a plugger! I forgot to put the plug when I first posted this, but it's here now. **So, go on, shoo! And Review!****


	2. Return To Me

Return to Me

            Buffy smiled at her mother once more before she staggered out of her room and into the garden in her backyard. The flowers seemed to bloom extravagantly and their colors reflected brightly in the moonlight. She ran her free hand throughout the clusters of flowers and felt the velvety texture of them.

            She opened the letter up once again to read the words once again. To make sure that this all wasn't a dream. She read the full letter once again, but her eyes lingered on one bit that she read over and over.

            _My ten years are up, thankfully. I'm coming back. I'm coming back home to you, sweet Buffy. And I'm never leaving again, never._

And she would never let him go. Not even her mother could stop her. She kept reading those precious few sentences until she knew them by heart. She imagined what he looked like, what he smelled like, what he felt like. She imagined if he'd stayed the same, stubborn little boy as he always was. She smiled at the thought of her childhood days with him. The frustrating times when he'd pull her hair or when he'd throw dirt all over her favorite dress. She'd pay him back by sticking out her little tongue at him or scowling at him. He'd always win those fights. Oh how she hated it when he called her Betty instead of Buffy.

            And then she'd remember the times when he'd been more than good to her. She remembered one time when she had been picked on by those snooty girls from the private schools and he'd stand up for her. She laughed at the memory of when he even resorted to pulling one of the neatly made braids of one of the girls. The girl bawled as she ran to her mother and Willy and Buffy walked home triumphantly together. She'd had the support and protection of Willy ever since. They were inseparable. 

            They grew older together but never apart, from when they were in diapers to the tender age of five to the in between age of ten. She remembered when their mother's had to pry them apart from each other when it was time for bed or even when they needed to take baths. Often, the mothers just gave up and they'd stay together. 

            Buffy was jolted from her memories when she heard her mother call. 

                        "Buffy! Come back inside! You'll catch a cold!" Buffy's mother shouted.

            Buffy sighed happily and sat for a couple seconds to let the glee soak in. She touched the flowers once more before she folded the letter up neatly and hugged it close. Just the feel of the paper against her heart poured the memories out from her past and she devoured them.

                        "Buffy!" Her mother shouted once again, irritated.

            Buffy scowled before she muttered, "I'm coming. I'm coming,"

            With that she ran back into the house and straight into her bedroom. Buffy climbed into her bed with the letter still grasped tightly in her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what would occur the next day, how he would react to her. Would he recognize her? Buffy panicked as she envisioned Willy walking right past her without even knowing who she was. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her mother who had entered and had positioned herself next to Buffy's bed.

                        "Try to get _some_ sleep tonight, honey." Her mother soothingly said.

                        "What if he doesn't recognize me?" Buffy whispered inattentively.

                        "Don't worry," Buffy's mother said as she stroked her hair, "He'll know, Willy always knows," she said as she laughed.

            Buffy continued to think oblivious to her mother's advice. She gazed straight into the stars and beyond. 

                        "Goodnight, Buffy." Her mother murmured and kissed the top of Buffy's head.

                        "'Night," Buffy responded half-heartedly.

            Buffy slowly fell asleep while she thought about every possible situation that could occur with her Willy. Her eyes drifted from reality to her dreams and back and forth until she finally fell into her dreamland. And there she would wait for him to return.

************************************************************************

**A/N:** Sorry about the shortness. I have no time. Plus, it just had to turn out this way because I'm the author and I have all power! Muahahahaha! Anyways, here's my plug.

Mita and Anya are very alike.

Anya liked money.

Mita likes reviews.

So hurry up and give them to me.

Or you'll never see me again, 

From your point of view.


	3. Obstacles

Obstacles

            Buffy awoke to the sound of mindless chattering going about on the other side of her window. She groggily tried to cover her ears using by crashing the pillow on top of her head but it was no use. The roaring laughter and babbling just continued on and on. She finally gave up and decided to wake up, at an early ten o' clock in the morning.

                        "Have to go outside and talk," Buffy grumbled to herself, "Can't go _inside and talk, no, have to WAKE ME UP!" Buffy continued to make sure her last three words were heard._

            Buffy sulked down the stairs into the kitchen to find her mother already cooking breakfast and in an unusually happy mood. She sat down noisily and put her head down on the counter and covered it with her arms.

                        "Good morning, honey!" Her mother chirped, "What'll it be? Bacon, eggs, and toast?"

                        "How about some sleep and a side order of more sleep?" Buffy moaned from underneath her arms.

            Buffy's mother shook her head as she chuckled and placed her daughter's food onto the plate. She swiftly placed the dish in front of Buffy and sat down across from her. The aroma of the food hit Buffy's nose and she began to eat mercifully.

                        "I can't believe you forgot already. And to think you were the one mumbling insanities last night," Buffy's mother reminded.

                        "Mmmmmmm, food good." Buffy whimpered as she continued to eat, "I did not forget, I just…I just misplaced my thoughts."

            Buffy's mother rolled her eyes as she ate her breakfast. Buffy eyed her suspiciously before she carried on eating her meal.

                        "So… what happens today?" Buffy asked cautiously.

                        "I thought you would've already guessed with all that commotion across the street." Her mother answered and placed her fork down, "Willy just arrived about an hour ago, Buffy."

            Buffy's eyes widened and the remaining food on her fork fell back onto the plate. She froze in place as she mentally slapped herself for forgetting the arrival of her first love.

                        "Buffy? Buffy?" Buffy's mother frantically called for her daughter.

            Buffy quickly snapped out of her daze and said to herself, "Holy shit,"

                        "What was that, honey?" Her mother questioned.

                        "Uhhh, I need to find clothes that fit," Buffy hastily covered and excused herself from the table.

~*~

            Buffy hurriedly ran upstairs to her room to find a decent outfit to wear when she went to go meet Willy. Buffy closed her door behind her as quickly as she entered it and whipped open the door of her closet. She looked over her small array of clothing before she dramatically sighed and dove in.

            She picked through several outfits and shirts and pants were strewn everywhere.

                        "What was I thinking when I bought this?!" Buffy said to herself as she threw a pink shirt behind her.

                        "Too tomboyish," Buffy commented as she chucked a button up flannel shirt. 

            She picked through a few more shirts until, "Perfect!" Buffy exclaimed as she held the shirt in front of her.

~*~

            Buffy gave herself a once look over in the mirror before heading out to go reunite with her one and only. She was wearing a vanilla lacey peasant top that contrasted flawlessly with her golden skin. She treaded in comfortable jeans and to top it off her hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders. 

            Satisfied with her better-than-normal look, Buffy walked down the stairs to meet her mother in the living room. She found her mother curled over the coffee table with her head in her hands, obviously stressed. Her mother's stress radiated through the room and Buffy quickly sat down beside her mother.

                        "How's it going?" Buffy asked sadly.

                        "Not too well, Buffy. Not well at all," Her mother replied wretchedly.

            Buffy, who hated to see her mother in trouble, wanted to help. Her mother needed all the help she could get.

                        "I could stay and help sort things out, don't worry, I'm here." Buffy said favorably.

                        "No, no, honey. Go see him; you've been waiting for him for God knows how long." Her mother suggested.

                        "Are you sure, because-" Buffy started.

                        "Very sure, now go before I change my mind," Buffy's mother interrupted.

                        "Thanks mom. You're the best, I'll come back as soon as I can," Buffy assured as she planted a peck on her mother's cheek and headed out the front door.

~*~

            Buffy arrived near the front gates of the immense house across the street of her modest home. She'd forgotten how big Willy's house was and instantly became self-conscious. She straightened out her outfit before approaching the gates.

                        "Where do you think you're going?" The security guard asked.

                        "I, uh, came to see Willy, I mean, William." Buffy stammered.

                        "Mr. Wadsworth is busy at the moment, he doesn't have time to…converse, with you." The security guard rudely commented.

                        "Ok, then tell him Buffy was looking for him." Buffy politely acknowledged.

            Buffy quickly stole a glance through the gates to see a crowd of people gathered on the front veranda. She recognized some of the people as cousins and aunts but she couldn't find anyone remotely close to looking like her Willy. 

                        "Ahem…Excuse me!" The security guard spoke up.

                        "Oh, sorry," Buffy excused herself and started walking back to her home. "Cannot converse with me my ass," She muttered to herself as she moped away.

            Unbeknownst to her, one was watching her from beyond. He saw her try to enter and he saw her peek her head into the gates. He smiled as he saw her mutter something to herself and she stalked away. _'Just like my Buffy,'_ he thought to himself.

~*~

            Buffy quietly opened her front door once again and sat back down next to her mother.

                        "Back so soon, honey?" Buffy's mother inquired.

                        "Security guard wouldn't let me in. Stupid security." Buffy told as she slouched down into the couch.

                        "Don't worry, you'll get you chance soon enough," Her mother encouraged, "You gonna help me or what?"

                        "Sure, let's see what we've got." Buffy answered and jumped into her duties. She took one last look out the window before she finally put all her attention to the work that she had laid out in front of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ok, so to some I promised a reunion in this chappy, sorry I lied! I thought I was going to have it in here, but I wanted to update asap so I'm giving you this! I hope you like, and here's my plug!

**Spike**: Hey! Mita's gettin' some! Good on you mate!

And I would love to GET SOME reviews, so hop to!


	4. For As Long As Time Ticks By

For As Long as Time Ticks By

Night had arrived in the quaint town and the lights sparkled around the Summers' home. Candles were lit everywhere as they were every night. The rich aroma of the candles drifted throughout the house, which had a calming effect on the atmosphere. The house sat quiet as the day's hustle and bustle had subsided. Bills that needed to be paid and collectors that knocked on the door mercilessly. The once happy house that was filled with brilliant memories now was on the verge of eviction, and the two strong women were fighting as hard as they could to save their only home. Joyce sat in the family room as she read her favorite book, the fireplace illuminating the pages as she was enraptured in the story. Buffy slowly walked down the stairs to take a look on what her mother was doing. She smiled as she watched the expression play on her mother's face, surprise, disgust, happiness and so much more. Buffy grabbed a pillow and sat next to her mother as Joyce pulled her eyes away from the novel.

            "Hey honey, how's it going?" Joyce inquired with a smile.

            "Pretty good, I guess. You mind if I go into the garden for awhile?" Buffy asked.

            "Not at all, just be back before the bugs start biting." Her mother said lovingly.

            "All right, love you." Buffy replied and quickly left the house.

Joyce settled back into her comfortable position on the couch and began to read her book once again. She started to get engrossed in her novel once more before a soft knock reached her ears. She glanced at the clock and it read 9 o' clock. She wondered to herself who could be coming at this hour before she cautiously walked towards the front door. She peeped through the eyehole and a smile tugged at her lips. She happily opened the door and looked upon the grown, handsome man that stood in front of her.

            "Hello, Mrs. Summers. How are you?" William politely greeted.

            "I'm doing well. Well, look at you! All grown up…" Joyce trailed off.

            "Enough about me," William smiled, "Look at you! You look like you haven't aged one bit!"

            "William," Joyce blushed, "I know you haven't come here for me, if you want to see Buffy, she's in the garden."

"Thank you, Mrs. Summers." William said and walked over to the back door.

William patted his side pocket as he stood before the door and checked to make sure his prized possession was still there. He looked through the window and saw her. She sat on the bench with her back towards him, her face hidden from his bright blue eyes. She looked so peaceful and content, doing nothing but sitting. He tilted his head lovingly as she gazed upon her. William took a deep breath to calm himself and put his hand on the doorknob. Slowly, but steadily, he opened the door. He tried to be as quiet as possible not to disturb the beauty. His breath caught as his throat as he walked in the direction of his love. He stopped halfway there just to gape at her. He socked in every detail of her body, her posture, her splendor.

"Well, ya just gonna stand there or what?" Buffy inquired without turning around.

William nearly jumped out of his shoes as the voice pulled him from his thoughts. He stood to catch his breath for a few seconds before he regained his composure. He straightened himself out before the faint sound of laugher rang in his ears. He looked up to find Buffy, standing, with a hand that tried to suppress her laughter. His flushed a range of pinks as he placed a hand on the back of his head and smiled a shy smile. Buffy walked up to her humiliated friend and stood only a mere foot from him before she stopped. She looked into his eyes and saw the same boy that she fell in love with so long ago. The memories flooded back to both of them as they stared into each others' eyes. The little girl and the little boy that were inseparable were finally brought back together. A tear threatened to surface in Buffy's eyes as her memories faded and as the beautiful face came back into her view. She grinned joyfully as she pulled him into a sweet embrace. They fit perfectly together, like two missing puzzle pieces finally found, and the picture is complete. They clung to each other for what seemed like an eternity. Tears flooded out of Buffy's eyes as it finally sunk in that this was real. He was back and he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to stay with her, for as long as time ticks by. The lovers at last drew themselves out of their embrace and William led Buffy to the bench and they both sat down next to each other. Buffy feverishly wiped at her tears and William smiled.

            "How've you been, luv?" William asked as he tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

            "You know, living; getting by. How was London?" Buffy replied.

            "As any new place could be. The buildings were amazing, pet, like you wouldn't believe. They reminded me of you." William confessed timidly.

"I missed you," Buffy said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"And I you," William smiled and warily pulled the box out of his pocket. "Which is why I want to give this to you."

Buffy gasped and stared at the box before she continued, "William, what is this?"

William opened the box and pulled out a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond pendant. The piece of jewelry that hung from his fingers had a tinge of antique to it and Buffy was astonished by its exquisiteness.

"It's been in my family for generations. My mum says that I'm to give this to the woman I love… and to whom I wish to spend the rest of my life with." William explained as he hopefully looked into Buffy's eyes.

Buffy's eyes widened as she brought her gaze and forth from William to the necklace. She smiled ear to ear as tears of joy sparkled in her eyes.

            "Can you…" Buffy asked as she turned around and pulled her hair out of the way.

William placed the box on the bench as he granted Buffy's request. Buffy was the happiest girl in the world. She was going to marry the man she loves with all her heart. She smiled to herself and thought of all the wonderful things that she and William will do with the rest of their lives.

            "Bloody hell," William mumbled as he fumbled with the clasp on the necklace.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Soddin' clasp won't open." William answered and still continued to fiddle with the stubborn piece of jewelry.

Buffy chuckled as she put her hands on top of William's. She touched the clasp with her hand and looked up annoyed at him. She pulled a tiny tab on the necklace and miraculously the clasp opened. She proudly held the opened necklace in front of her face and handed it to her love. Contentedly, William placed the necklace on her neck and Buffy touched the pendant on the bottom. William turned so he faced Buffy and smiled lovingly at her. The dream of love and life together for them was finally coming true.

~*~*~

A/N: Well, there it is! The reunion that you've all been waiting for! WOOT! I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and you guys make me so happy! Hehe. Thanks once again! Here comes the plug that you wait for after reading this stupid story…

 **Spike:** You and me, together again. Hope and Crosby. Stills and Nash. Chico and the –   
**Angel:** Yeah, are we done?   
**Spike:** Never much for small talk, were you? Always too busy trying to perfect that brooding block-of-wood mystique. God, I love that.   
**Angel:** Not as much as I loved your non-stop yammering.   
**Spike:** The way you always had to be the big swingy, swaggerin' around, barkin' orders.   
**Angel:** Never listening.   
**Spike:** Always interrupting.   
**Angel:** And your hair, what color do they call that, radioactive?   
**Spike:** Never much cared for you, Liam, even when we were evil.   
**Angel:** Cared for you less.   
**Spike:** Fine.   
**Angel:** Good.   
[A long pause.]   
**Angel:** There was one thing about you.   
**Spike:** Really?   
**Angel:** Yeah, I never told anybody about this, but I – I liked your poems.   
**Spike:** You like Barry Manilow.

Ok, not much of a plug but I really loved this part in _Hell Bound. It was just so frickin' funny!_

P.S. I need some help with the stupid formatting, if someone can help me with that, please let me know. Thanks!


	5. Beginnings and Ends

Beginnings and Ends

            Joyce put her on her best Sunday dress and looked herself over in the mirror. She was invited over to the Wadsworth's for a party and she wanted to look her best. It's wasn't every day that she would be invited to such gatherings; usually the wealthy wanted nothing to do with her. _Maybe she wants to talk about Buffy and William,_ she thought happily.

            She'd always loved the thought of those two being together. Ever since the day they were first introduced she knew that they were meant to be together. They played until they couldn't play anymore, they were inseparable. She knew that ten years, if not a hundred years couldn't keep the two apart. 

            _Joyce carried her stubborn daughter whose neck was buried in her neck towards the other lady. The mean other lady carried a small boy whose curly brown hair was untamed._

_            The girl released her hold on her mother and quickly checked the distance to her miserable destination and whined, "But mommy! I don't wanna play with the new boy. Everyone says he eats his boogers!" _

_                        "Now, Buffy, don't say that! He's just new, he'll be nice," Joyce answered and put her daughter on the ground as she saw William's mother. "Now, Mrs. Wadsworth and mommy are going to talk, you go play with William over there."_

_            Buffy reluctantly walked over with her hands crossed over her chest to the sandbox where William had situated himself and climbed in. Angrily, she grabbed a bucket and started building a castle._

_                        "Hi," William greeted._

_                        "Hi," Buffy answered without looking up._

_                        "What's your name?" He asked as he smirked at the oblivious girl._

_                        "Buffy, what's yours?" Buffy said as she grabbed a toy that was dug into the sand._

_                        "William," He replied as he chucked a handful of sand at Buffy._

_                        "Hey!" Buffy shouted as she grabbed some sand and threw it at his face._

_                        "Ow!" William hollered as the sand hit his eyes and he began to cry._

_            Buffy smiled and resumed to work on her castle. She worked until it was halfway built and she felt a little bad for the new boy. Surprisingly, he seemed a little too quiet for a boy who was blubbering like a baby not long ago. She saw him huddled in a corner of the sandbox with his arms wrapped around his knees and he had seemed to be crying. Buffy cautiously crawled over to him before she sat down next to him._

_                        "Are you ok?" She asked sweetly._

_            William barely nodded and Buffy felt terribly bad for throwing the sand in his eyes._

_                        "I'm sorry," She apologized and waited for an answer._

_                        "Well, good!" William said as he got up happily, pulled one of Buffy's pigtails, and ran off laughing. He was feigning the whole thing and this infuriated Buffy._

_                        "MOMMY!" Buffy screamed before she glared back at William and ran back to her mother._

            Joyce chuckled at the memory. She knew that someday those two would be together, whether it may be as friends or lovers. Well, she tended to root for the lover's side. She checked herself over in the mirror once again and made sure her make-up she wore once in a hundred years was just right. She sprayed some of her favorite and only perfumes on her neck and on her wrists before she grabbed her purse and hurried downstairs. Joyce walked into the kitchen to prepare a note for Buffy when she walked in from the living room.

                        "What's that horrid smell?" Buffy asked as she waved her hand in front of her face.

            Joyce stopped writing and panicked, "Oh does it stench that much! Do I need to air it out!?" She smelled her wrists and attempted to air out her dress.

            Buffy smiled as she shook her head and walked over to her mother, "You look great, don't worry." She calmly told her as she straightened out her mother's dress and hair.

                        "Are you sure? I mean it's been so long since I've talked to Mrs. Wadsworth," Joyce worried.

                        "You'll be fine," Buffy persisted, "Just use that awesome mom charm that you have."

            Joyce chuckled and took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm ready. How do I look?"

                        "Gorgeous, now," Buffy grabbed her mother's purse and guided her towards the door, "Go get em' tiger!"

                        "Oh great, now I sound like I'm trying to smooch over a man," Joyce said as she walked out the door.

            Buffy just crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as she watched her mom walk away.

~*~*~

            Joyce walked up to the mansion and passed the security guard who graciously opened the gate for her.

                        "God, this place gets bigger every time," Joyce muttered out loud before she slowly walked into the mansion.

            Joyce was guided to the gathering room and as the enormous double doors opened up she embellished in the beautiful room and the flock of women who were giggling in their little groups. Mrs. Wadsworth spotted her old friend and happily walked over to her with a glass of champagne dangling from her hands.

                        "Joyce, how are you?!" She amiably asked, "I haven't seen in you in a while."

                        "I'm all right, you know, getting by, how are you?" Joyce said as she started to get self-conscious.         

                        "I'm just great, you know, with William coming home and everything. It's just been so great." Mrs. Wadsworth answered, "How is Buffy?"

                        "She's great, with school and everything. She's going to be going to college soon, I hope." Joyce replied as she received a glass of her own champagne from the waiter.

            Mrs. Wadsworth's voice began to get louder as she spoke, "Oh those two always getting together so well! Remember when they were little babies, and now all grown up."

                        "Oh yes," Joyce laughed before she got serious, "Well, they are perfect for each other. Maybe they ought to be together, forever."

            Mrs. Wadsworth eyed Joyce suspiciously before she took a drink from her glass and laughed bitterly, "You mean William and Buffy to get married? What nonsense!"

                        "I don't see any nonsense in it, Anne. They were meant to be together," Joyce's protectiveness showed through as she fought her former friend.

                        "My William would never marry such a lowly and poor girl like Buffy! He will marry a girl of class and of riches. Not of a mother who can barely sustain a shack as a house." Anne retorted as a bunch of women began to worry and crowded around the two livid women.

                        "Don't you dare ever say anything about Buffy! She deserves better than this mansion or all the riches in the world that William could give her." Joyce angrily replied.

                        "Is that so? Are you saying that my William isn't good enough for a broke girl? I don't think so." Anne answered and took a rough drink of her champagne.

            Joyce couldn't believe the things that Anne would say about her daughter. She had always been a wicked woman. She was always conniving her way into others' business and sticking her stiff, rich, nose where it didn't belong. Joyce's temper was getting the better of her as the woman continued to rattle lies about her precious daughter. The women around her began to laugh as Anne got to the worse of them. Joyce wanted to get out of there as fast as she could, but not without the last word.

                        "You'll see. Buffy will marry a man who has more riches than you or than you could ever imagine. She'll be treated as a queen and everyone will cherish the floor she walks on, you watch Anne." Joyce told Anne and thrust her champagne glass to the waiter before she stormed out of the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** And this is where the whole dramatic story starts. Aren't ya excited!? Haha! Alrighty, I hope you liked this update of my fic that has come in a really long time. Please, I'm groveling here; leave me a review telling me if it's good, it sucks, or whatever! Tell me what's on your mind; Mita will make it all better. ;) Here's my plug:

**Spike**: Ok, is it bigger than a review?

**Harmony**: (_smiling): Nope. Four left._

**Spike**: So it's smaller than a review?

**Harmony**: (_giggling): No! Only three!_

**Spike**: (_quietly annoyed): Is it a sodding review?_

**Harmony**: (_clapping and laughing): Yes! Oh my god! Someone's blondie bear is a twenty-question genius!_


End file.
